Dragoma
"9 shifters shall answer the call, to light or darkness, the world shall fall. In fate of the Ra cores, we venture through Draguz lore, hand in hand, we birthright our forge" - 'Opening Theme.'' '''Dragoma ''(ドラゴマ Doragoma) lit. '''Draconica '''is a tactical turn based RPG / Sandbox exploration game set for the Nintendo Switch developed by Sapphire Games Ltd. Strongly based off of the novels from the Draconic series, the story follows 9 unique shifters hailing from Astora as they struggle during a turbulent era to defend against evil plunging through the Grand Design. Players are able to combine the might of nearby allies using ''Locktouch Support and enter dual battles using the Dual System to defeat enemies. The traversable world map, last seen in KvD: Emblem Eternal, and special skills like Astra from ZvE: The Campaign Drama return. This game also features a playable character that can be customized, a feature last seen in KvD: Emblem Eternal. Just like in the previous game, the player can choose between Classic Mode and Casual Mode. Notable Setting With the first 3 novels of the Draconic series taking place on earth, the game approximately takes place on continent Astora, the re-imageeered Future Earth divided into two respective halidoms, Eruturia and Valheim. Two variants of the tectonic landmarks appear a timeskip, adhered unto the evolution between KvD: Chronicles and the Draconic series. Story Storymode is where the player controls and speculates at Astora's rich and desisive landmarks, alluring all characters from thier homelands and gathering items and resources for Event Tiles and Inventory. Dragoma (Draconic DIVERGENT) With the Zeraiyan lore fueling Astora into a futuristic world out of neon lights and steel, the respective continents are still rashed apart except for the Grand Design a stencilla glass dome that encases and houses the world from distant blue. With the citizens of Astora having the internal power to imaganeer, mentally conjuring up physical objects for a better civilization, both Eruturia and Valheim have become more stable due to the fact that both cores are now taking place of the past weapons, Falkuma and the Infinity Emblem shield transguised into Unity Ra and Shadow Ra. Each kingdom has become a major city, villages now settled into middle class towns. Everybody on Astora has Draguz traits, meaning they have the ability to shape shift into an animal / dragon like creature. It was temporarily forbidden to utilize Draguzstones since it caused a major threat to the world's De:construction, the idle breakdown of imaganeered objects. Ever since Zera's accidantal but clumsy head bump against the kitchen table, the clumsy phonemenon splurred many shifters in existence and fueled the continuation of Draguzstones and imageneering. The head of Astora, a female mayoress named Avenra inhales desire and sore thirst for ending the Draguz lore. After many Draguz teams ravishly faced the heretic Emperor Luinra, the Unity and Shadow Ra cores stabilize Astora after Avenra is long dimished near a foiled cell from the outskirts of Fera. The prevention of Luinra chaotically plundering Astora is now befriended by Marco Seidlitz, gaining the guts to tame the heretic dragon as his official dual shifting partner. Several years later punctuates Zera and Falco's marriage, Robin and Mila yelling happily months later. With the Evergrande Draguz Alliance celebrating in casual joy, the Rickers smile bashfully at how they were able to cope after the Luinra possession disaster 1,000 years ago. With a new phenomenon game splurring up Astora into craze, "Dragoma" populates around, combating tamers in a full fledged VR experience. In - Game objective description: Securing the 5 LED Steel Locks to the Grand Design and exploiting Avenra's plans on prohibation on imageneering and shifting. Dragoma XB (Draconic AWAKENING) With a new leader and group under rise, Rickers notifies every team like wildfire in regards of the Beast Raiders bound to forbid Draguz shifting by attempting to lure darkness past the shattering Grand Design. After plans dispatch, the teams traverse into expedition, attempting to secure the Grand Design's 5 damaged LED steel locks that firmly run the makeshift glass dome alive. With the face behind all of his alluring deeds, Zoran von Babel manages to grip hold of both cores before exploiting the powers to his chaotic creation, Typhon Azazel. With Haselunne as it's centerpiece of war, the two tectonic halidoms drift violently across the sea, crashing into each other in accordance of borderline merging. Fireballs and sleek plated Icicles plunder madly from the sky like a fleet of speeding arrows, every Draguz shifter under desperate pressure and measure to seek refuge. With plans dispatched into flow, the Evergrande Draguz Liberation Army thunders into thier XB evolved forms, striking down Azazel along with the restored Emperiyan Draguzstones. Astora is reverted back to how it was, with the Grand Design fully restored. DLC objective description: '''Preventing a doctor's vile deeds over his secretive team of data codec Draguz along with his ultimate creation to plunder Astora into darkness. After Xross Beyond DLC is purchased, Shifters can obtain Master Crests to promote thier Draguz into thier XB evoclass (evolution + class) Dragoma: Zenith Evolution (Draconic PRIDE) ''Zenith Evolution DLC:' Outwitting Storm's cruel clone (Tempest) born from the blue lion plush originated from the asylum. With his filthy rich companies and services flourished throughout the major cities of Astora, it's up to the Evergrande Draguz Alliance to exploit his misleading models and diminish his rebellion hearted clone for good. Has the ability to transform into Oni Ju Leodeiu. Transportation and Urban ammenities Astora's modern facilities and transportaion include: * The REIA (Astora Intercity Express Rails) fleet of Delta Blitz magnum monorails that exchange passangers from it's 5 iconic various stations (Haselunne, Crinea, Pleura, Fera, Dranon.) * The AVB Bus service (Uses REIA X - Port fleet) to transport locals around selected cities. (Haselunne, Crinea, Pleura, Fera, Dranon.) * Eruturia Air and Valhiem Jets serve the air transportation (Utilizing the REIA Azureliner jets for it's official fleet) Real world cars are inputed into daily use around Astora: * Hyundai i30 (The Rickers) * Opel Zafira (Falco Talonclaw) * Toyota Auris (Yuri Seidlitz) * Peugeot 508L (Storm Jousselin) * Opel Corsa (DracoLight Lescornez) * Leostar Regalia - X (Tempest Jousselin) Multiplayer Multiplayer Combat serves Player vs Player fights in Draguz form, where players can utilize combat items. Levels of location reside in deep isolation away from the city or chaotic escapades throughout the bustling skyscrapers bundled together. Battleground combat, Aerial strikes, underwater plunging, each landmark of Astora serves a definitive dueling ground to every shifter and Draguz creature. Event Tiles Event Tiles can guide players into challenging modes such as: * VR Arena * Draguz Duels (Similar to Double Duel from KvD) * Xegrela Siege * Draguz Resort * Shifter's momento (Hot Spring / Spa DLC, Summer's Arrival, Harvest fest, Winter Bash) Inventory Inventory re assures the player's wonderful collection of items, forged weapons, Draguz Gear, and other tidbits. The Dragondex logbook covers every shifter and Draguz uncovered and scanned. Also includes thier entry information. Dragoma VR Play A revolutionized game mechanic never seen before into the market has been specialized just for the Dragoma series. It follows new diverse features such as videogame console / smartphone communication to a flexible fiber mat board featuring illumimated squares on a chess board format. Players are required to purchase and collect Draguz VR figures (sold seperately) along with various themed mats (sold seprately) in order to build up thier army and duel head to head against an opponent (CPU) or another player. Limited edition sets along with re colored Draguz are also avaliable for purchase soon. With Dragoma blustering up as the popular runner up to the KvD series, it introduces new diverse features: - A new VR mat to the Dragoma series is made up of a simplistic black mat with LED strips running in accordance to the 4 type terrains. Shaped into a 10 by 6 mat, two smartphones or Nintendo Switches cradle as centerpiece action packed battles. - Sections of card placements are divided into 5: Location, Deck, Support, Shifter, Dragoma Gear. 1. Players set up thier Draguz VR figures on thier desired tile on the mat, while placing thier Nintendo Switch or smartphone app on the Combat cradle. 2. A random location card from the deck will be scanned on the mat. 3. Initiating turn based combat, the player moves around his desired army (limited to selected tiles illuminated by mat) until he ends his turn. May utilize Item card or Dragoma Gear to shift gameplay. After a Draguz VR figure completes 'tile-traveling', the tile underneath the pedestial will glow gray, meaning it already moved across the mat. 4. Once a figure is scanned on the app or Switch, the player can initiate a combat battle once the two figures on the mat meet. The on screen battle comes with colourful cinematic action packed skill moves. Figure has own motion vibration and pedestial illuminates red if damaged. - If the game is played without a Switch or Smartphone, the figures come equipped with Healthbar LED rings around the pedestial stand. If damaged, it will glow red and decrease HP by dimming majority or minutely of the desired health remaning. The ring will glow green at the start of battle, slowly decreasing to orange before it diseplates to red. 5. Final Strike Gauges (Critical Hits) are implemented when each Draguz has a total of 3 FS's in use per Final Strike. Example: Aero Vanguards Triple Carnage Galnova 5. The Galdr Triangle (similar to Naga Trinity) is issued for players to strategize thier gameplay. Raour > Gronn > Blar > Repeat Only Yenn and Grar are balance types Lumino and Dor are Anima types 6. Players can also anoumously feed thier Draguz with low health herbs for quick revival. 7. Draguz recieve an EXP level up along with the shifter's comments. Max Lv. can be up to 70. 8. Collect all Draguz figures to achieve the ultimate Dragoma cores! The VR mat runs on 3xAA Batteries or an AC outlet cable. The estimated price retail for the mat is $29.99 and can be repaired under weather / water damage conditions. A 6x6 mobile VR mat serves faster paced battles and easy transporation. Single pack Draguz figures are set to be placed at $15.99 each along with dual pack Draguz figures which cost $24.99. Sets whop up to $29.99, same value as the VR mat. Dragoma Special Editions 3 unique special editions to the Dragoma videogame franchise will release in 3 different territories under a unique eye - catching title, majoring different inventories of extra goodies related to the pre- orders. Some of the items such as the silicone Draguzstone keychains can also be purchased individually. Evergrande Draguz Regalia (USA) * Poster of Astora map and Cast * silicone Draguzstone Keychains x3 (Zeraiya, Nagadia, Akallon) * 2021 Calendar * Official Artbook * Steelbook Trinity Dawn (EU) * Poster of Astora map and Cast * Official Artbook * Character Cards * OST on USB stick * 2021 Calendar * Trinity Dragon Pins (Zeraiya, Naga, Luinra) Seasons of Awakening (JPN) * Poster of Astora map and Cast * Draguzstone Keychains x3 (Zeraiya, Nagadia, Akallon) * Official Artbook * 2021 Calendar * Steelbook Official Inventory lists * List of Characters in Dragoma * List of Dragon Crests in Dragoma * List of items in Dragoma * List of Personal Skills in Dragoma Trivia * 'Dragoma '(title wise) is a translation split up of two words: '''Dra '''for ''Dragon ''and '''Goma '''in japanese for ''Seed ''respectively. In context to it's meaning "Dragon Seed", the whole series is made to construct under dragons and plantings of imageeneering. Gallery Dragoma VR Mat concept! (Watermarked).png|Heavily watermarked VR mat conceot by Sapphire Ltd. Category:Dragoma Extras